A Broken Rose
by dustbunniesunited
Summary: Rose Weasley. Her name sounds delicate and pretty. And she is, I would suppose. No-one knows her, her eyes have walls and her face is covered by a concrete mask. Who will break them?
1. Chapter 1

She leaves the Gryffindor common room at exactly 07:00 in the morning.  
At 7:15 she leaves the Gryffindor table after eating a piece of toast with jam and a glass of water.

She goes to the library and stays there until 9, where her first class awaits her.

After her classes, she returns to the library for an approximate time of 4 hours until heading down to a late dinner at 8:45. She eats alone and doesn't speak.

She is always on time

She never shows her emotions

She is the opposite of her family in personality, as they are loud, happy, late, and personality-filled people.

She is quiet, small and has no opinion on life, or none that she shows.

She is exactly like her family in looks, red, slightly curly hair andfreckles, splattered across her cheeks.

People, students, teacher, family members, and ghosts try to make her talk, but she doesn't.

Her name was Rose Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy always had a sense of curiosity. He was always intrigued by something. He smiled and laughed, but he liked to work information out of people. He always seemed to manage too. A laugh here, a glance there, a question that made you doubt.  
The it would all come tumbling out.  
It was no wonder that the girls (and some guys) fawned over him. His decidedly 'dreamy eyes' and his 'perfect' hair had girls begging for a glance their way.

But often these days, he's nowhere to be seen.  
He's always early to breakfast, sitting in the corner, never hangs around with his other friends in Slytherin and isn't seen at dinner. He's always preoccupied with something.  
They called that something Malfoy's New Obbsession.  
But nobody knows what it is, apart from 2 people.


	3. Chapter 3

SCORPIUS

Something was wrong.

She hadn't turned up to breakfast at 07:00.

She's never late.

I frantically checked my watch again, worry clearly displayed across my face.

I bit into my toast, but it felt like ash in my mouth.

I could feel it when I woke up this morning, the weight resting inside my gut, my head spinning, my pulse racing and my adrenaline screaming at me to MOVE.

I checked my watch again.

7:13.

I stood up, knocking all of the toast off the plate into the floor. I raced out the door in search of the library.

It was still early, the giant castle was just waking up and the halls were deserted. I had somehow gotten used to this, waking up early and being alone thing. It was what I did now.

Every once in a while, I would get interested in something, like painting, or music, or the muggle world. But if never had an Obbsession.

I'd never woken up to see this thing, or left my life behind to watch over something. Also, the something had never been a person.

During my thinking, I nearly sped-walked right past the massive wooden doors that marked the entryway to the library.

If she wasn't on here, sitting in the last alcove, with her potions and transfigurationbooks splayed infront of her, a quill in her hair and a note-filled parchment on her lap, Iwas going to go insane. This was mynew normal, the thing  
that justhappened now.

I walked, no, ran, to her spot. Which had no her in it.

She was gone.

Where, Ididn't know.

But I willfind her.


	4. Chapter 4

SCORPIUS

For the first time in months, he entered a packed Great Hall. There were people yelling, chatting and laughing together at breakfast. It was 8:00 and she was still nowhere to be seen.  
I slipped in, quietly, and rushed over to the Gryffindor table in hopes of finding her cousin.  
I didn't know a lot about Albus Potter.  
He was a replica of his father, green eyes, black hair and the same amount of curiosity as me.  
We got along well together, he supplied me with information, and so did I.  
He was the reason for my 'Obsession'.

* * *

 _'Malfoy'_

 _I heard him calling my name from behind me. I was shocked, it was well past 10pm and the was usually no one else in sight. The hall outside the kitchens was silent._

 _'What do you want, Potter?' We never bothered to be polite with each other, we weren't close enough to be considered friends. We were, how should I put this, allies._

 _' I need help. I want to find out what's wrong with Rose.'_

 _That shocked me. Rose Weasley wasn't someone that people worried over, or someone that people brought up in conversations. Unlike the rest of the Golden Trio's family, she wasn't talked about. The media thought she was boring, with excellent grades, no detentions and no gossip. She sat at the back of the class and never raised her hand, her family didn't know much about her, and didn't bother to fix that. She was a ghost in the halls. Nothing more._

 _'What do you need to know?' I questioned, trying to get more information out of him._

 _'She's not, well, normal. She doesn't understand other people, or the act of communication. I'm just worried for her, how is she going to make it in life without knowing what people are like?' Potter responded. He was a constant worrier of the future. He loved to ask the 'what comes next' kind of questions. This is why we don't see each other as 'friends'. I focus on the present and the past, he's all about the future ahead of us._

 _'What does that have to do with me?'_

 _He shifted slightly, slowly walking closer to me._

 _'Because you can get people to open up to you, and you're the only one I trust with her'_

 _'And what do I get in return?'_

 _'If you get her to open up to you, she'll tell you everything. Nobody notices her, which means theyspread their secrets infront of her, because they don't notice she's even watching. Isn't that what you want? Knowing everything about everyone?'_

 _I shrugged, what harm could it do?_

 __

 _'Sure.'_

* * *

'Albus Potter' I sneered, standing behind him, 'I need to have a word.'

He nodded, excused himself from his girl of the week, who was sprawled across his lap like a blanket. She huffed, turned and started flirting with Sam Colby, a brown haired boy, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. I watched her twirl her finger  
in her hair, an attempt at being flirtatious, as Colby was trying desperately to ignore her hand travelling up his thigh.  
Potter stood up and follows me out of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

SCORPIUS

After explaining to Potter everything that I knew, we quickly headed out of the Great Hall, searching for someone that would know anything.

I had become somewhat attached to her unruly red hair, her knee-high stockings and her copious amount of books. It was almost comforting to me to see her slightly upturned nose resting in the middle of a book, her eyes closed and mouth open, clearly  
asleep.

It was what normally happened on a Saturday evening. She'd hole herself up by one of the lit fireplaces at the back of the library and zone into a good book. She would always fall asleep in the middle of it though.

It was one of her many quirks, like on Sunday's, she wouldn't have toast. She'd always give porridge another try, even though she'd hate it (still) and grab another piece of toast.

It was past lunch by the time we had formulated a good enough plan to discover where she was.

'I think that we should sneak into her dorms, she must still be there!' Potter exclaimed, quickening his pace to walk next to me. Thehallway was packed with pupils, rushing to and fro, catch up with friends. It was a Saturday, and many of the girls  
/were heading down to the pith to gaze at James Potter practicing quidditch.

He had quite the fan-club.

'No, Potter, that's stupid.' I reply, giving him my trademark smirk, 'Besides, boys can't get up the staircases. I thought you'd know all about that.'

'Well, what do you suggest we do, Malfoy? It's not like we can just let this blow over. My cousin is missing! Well, misplaced, anyway.'

I know it was crazy for us to assume that she was missing just because she was off-schedule. But she had NEVER changed her plans, NEVER, for an entire year. Longer, probably, but I didn't know about her back then.

'How about we just ask someone in her dorms?' I suggested, looking over st the slightly shorter boy next to me.

'But the girls in her dorm are , well, how should I put this, aren't the most bright people?' His sentence went up at the end, turning his statement into a question.

'And? What's your point?'

'I doubt they'd care, much less notice, that Rose was sharing their dorms.'

He was right. As she left early and returned late, they probably never bothered with wondering where she was.

'Well how do you suppose we get up to her dorm then?'

'Easy! My uncle is George Weasley, of course.'

* * *

It turns out that his idea of a good plan was to walk up the walls, LITERALLY. We strapped these, for want of a better word, suckers onto our feet and walked up the wall next to the staircase to the girls dorms.

The girls dorm wasn't that much different from the boys in Gryffindor. It was circular, with three Windows and 6 beds, four posters with red curtains surrounding them.

Deciding to find her bed and belongings,we starting opening the bed curtains at random. It was easy to guess whose bed it was by their belongings.

Claudia Hopkirks was the first I had discovered. She was known for her 'man per month' tendencies, with her large amount of mugglemakeuplittering her bedside table, a book reading '12 Fail Safe Rules For Attracting The Male Population', which

was, most likely, the only book she had ever read, and clothes scattered all over her bed.

Next was Akila Vane,a bookish girl with a giant personality. Her wide-framed reading glasses and a pile of muggle comics were found on her bed, and a muggle action figure of what seemed to be an angry, green, giant who seemed to only be wearing purple  
/shorts. She was muggleborn and seemed to prefer their cartoon comics over ours.

This happened for two other beds until we reached an empty one.

Her suitcase had been taken, along with her entire closet and everything was gone.

Her bed was made, pillows fluffed and comforter folded neatly across.

There were two small envelopes on her white cushions, addressed to Albus Potter and... Me?

We grabbed them and frowned. This was her handwriting. All of her things were gone, including her.

'I say we return to our respective dorms, read these and meet in the library for further planning.' Albus said, his eyes now swimming with emotion. I understood perfectly. He wanted to be alone to read that letter. I don't know why she was so important  
/to him, but he was upset at her departure.

'Sure. Potions section in the library at 5?' I asked, walking out of the room, putting her curtains back in place.

'Yes.'

We parted ways.


End file.
